


活着

by Ternip1999



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ternip1999/pseuds/Ternip1999





	活着

01

“下次去你那吧。”白敬亭擦着刚洗过的头发从小公寓的浴室出来，刚想跟魏大勋说没热水了，听见床上的人没头没尾的这样一句话。

他心里一阵烦躁，张了张嘴，最后决定这不重要。擦过头发半湿的毛巾被揉作一团扔到魏大勋肚子上，他还是说，“没热水了。”

床上的人从善如流地接下毛巾，顺手抹了一把自己下腹上那些暧昧的体液留下的痕迹，又把它扔在了床头柜上，“没事，我一会随便擦擦。”好像大冬天的也不是多要紧的事情。

白敬亭看着他从床头柜里掏出一盒烟来，用街角小卖部两块钱一个的打火机点燃了，又爬起来开窗。是，他总觉得他爷爷还在楼下的店里看电视，老人家以前就整夜整夜的开着电视在沙发上睡着，他总小心翼翼的。

“我说下次去你那吧。”魏大勋平时是不抽烟的，“这房子我打算卖出去了。” 烟头火光一闪，白雾被吞进肺里，引起一阵压抑的咳嗽。然后它们又被吐出来，顺着床边窗户开的那条缝，飞出去就没了影。

“哦。”他也没以为自己还能说出些别的什么。

 

 

02

“走吧我送你一段，今天别过夜了，明早有谈交接的买主要来，谈好了就得搬东西了。”白敬亭穿好了来时那一套严严实实的羽绒服，看见魏大勋也胡乱往身上套了件衣服，往身上揣了钥匙准备跟他一块下楼。

他没推辞，一路上都是魏大勋在说话。絮絮叨叨的，听过也记不住。

南方冬天夜里冷，冷得手揣在兜里都捂不热，鼻子嘴巴都是僵的，风一吹跟尿湿了裤子一样的冷。魏大勋他家离车站还有点远，中间有条窄又热闹的美食街，听说过两天也得被政府取缔了，一半的商家都是无证营业。半夜的饭馆，人喝醉了，哭的笑的都有。

大概有那么一段时间，白敬亭总觉得魏大勋话特别多，缠着他什么乱七八糟的都扯。但现在他也不这样了。有话聊的时候比普通熟人能多说上两句，没话的时候也就作罢。 

冬天说话时候带出来的热气总是糊人一脸，他戴眼镜，糊了就看不清了。

送到车了站刚好有车来，他跑了两步要去追车，魏大勋说，“等搬了新的地方我告诉你，走了。” 然后白敬亭上了车，看他转身沿着来时的路一个人走回去，路灯不黑，照得人大晚上的眼睛疼。

 

 

03

他俩是怎么认识的来着，白敬亭有点记不清了，大概是认识得有点久了，又想不起来具体是多久。

两个北方人在南方城市里打拼，嗲里嗲气的普通话口音听烦了，方言也听不懂学不会，就觉着嘴里带点北方糙味的都是亲人。喝过一顿酒吃过一顿饭就能往床上滚，也不扯那娘兮兮的感情那一套。多累。

一个人的日子都过不好的人，谈恋爱简直是累赘。那电视剧里倾家荡产给追的女人买名牌最后还被踹了的穷逼，都是脑子有问题，活该。

他俩现在关系就挺好，白敬亭缩在公交车最后一排角落的位置上想着。窗户上都是结的霜，外面漆黑一片，盯着再怎么看也只有自己的倒影。

夜班车总得绕远，数着十三站，到站的时候，车上已经没什么人了。他们公司分的小房子，偏得不行，早晚有员工专车，其他时候交通一概不管。

客厅的灯关着，室友的房里女人叫床的声音倒是丝毫不加掩饰，他早就见怪不怪，扔了包就往床上倒。手机亮起来，魏大勋发短信问他到家了没，他没去理会，把头埋进被子里，心里在无声尖叫。

 

 

04

又是个骗保的。

家里女人得了病，就想方设法地从保险公司诈钱。白敬亭也不是第一次来跟这家人交涉了，说不了两句就吵着一哭二闹三上吊的主，还嚷嚷着不赔就法庭上见。他到不怕上法院，只不过再让公司吃一起官司他怕是就得被开除了，再不情愿也得腆着脸陪着笑好好说话。

要是这一家子都死了多好，都死了就没人拿钱了。

最后也没交涉出个什么结果，要钱的还是一分都不让少，给钱的还是一分都不愿出。电梯里的老太婆一直用奇怪的眼神打量他，刚才那家人在屋里吵得凶，遭邻居闲话，白敬亭缩着头玩手机只当没看见。

他出来的时候，约的另一个大客户的时间已经快迟到了。地址在城西一家娱乐会所，按他的工资水平，平时跟他八杆子都打不着的地方。

无非就是陪酒，这等苦差事上面的大佬自然是不愿意来，就只有他们这样的小推销员，让干什么干什么毫无讨价还价的余地。白敬亭已经很熟练了，他对酒精不太消化，能喝，能把老板陪得高兴，保险自然就大笔大笔的投。久了这几个大老板都认识他，见他一脸迷茫在门口张望，喊了服务生把他领进来卡座里。

桌上还有几个已经喝过几轮眼神迷离的女人，都是穿的低胸短裙化了浓妆，在这里干什么显而易见。老板招呼他，“小白，迟到可不好，规矩自己知道的。”推了一瓶洋酒到他面前。

也没看瓶子上的洋文，白敬亭接过来，直接三大杯下肚，倒是挺暖和。

台上的歌越唱越暧昧，瓶子里的酒少得飞快，中年男人都喜欢逮着人就开始细数自己的丰功伟绩人生成就，桌上的陪酒小姐开始把人的手往自己腿上按。等喝到差不多这个时候，他就可以频繁地跑厕所假装喝醉了，然后洗把脸玩玩手机，等耗到外面人喝得差不多再装着歪歪倒倒的样子扶着墙走出去，看着他们一人抱一个到隔壁酒店去开房。

等到他把衣服前襟泼上了水走出厕所，跌跌撞撞开始他常规的表演，突然背后一只手伸过来，被扶住了。

“小白？” 那声音可熟悉，越是这种暧昧的空气里听着越是熟悉，“你怎么在这？喝这么多，我送你回去吧？”

被熟人抓了现行，白敬亭现在只能接着装醉。魏大勋穿得老老实实，看上去也不像来找乐子，醉鬼顺势把人扶他的手抓着就不放，还理直气壮，“你不也在这？”

“我来…我来送外卖的，外面还有单子等着我呢。你看要不，我二十分钟之后回来送你，你先等我会？”

不行，他差点给气笑了，哪有现在放你走的道理。

他也不管一个醉鬼有没有这么大的力气，抓着魏大勋就往厕所隔间里塞。魏大勋不傻，昏暗的小隔间两个人往里一挤，白敬亭就开始乱七八糟解他裤子，谁能不知道他要干嘛。

「小白长大了，力气也大了好多。」他从光滑的瓷砖墙上滑下去瘫坐在马桶上的时候想。

 

 

05

不是他把那女人推下的楼梯，但所有人都这么说，所以那是就是吧。

那天雨下得大，麻辣烫馆子背后那条街一直是背阴的，整天整天见不着太阳，下了雨，水泥路面上的青苔滑得很。

怪夜太深，没几个客，稀稀拉拉地坐在门口，或者来了又走。几杯酒下肚，人就浑了起来，什么歌里唱的少年的梦夏至的雨都是狗屁，酒瓶砸在地上啪的一声碎得彻底。人摔下去撞死却是没有声音的。

后来雨又下了很久，那血迹冲了很多天都没洗掉。馆子两天之后关了门，老板不知所踪。

白敬亭后来去看过他，隔着防弹的玻璃窗。那玻璃上全是划痕，看着跟塑料似的。

“所以你认了？” 年轻人的声音已经开始变得低沉了，这两年小孩抽条长得厉害，洗得发白的校服穿在身上袖子短了一截。可他又总喜欢装一副从容随意的样子，深秋季节袖子挽到手肘，裤腿也卷起来，唯独白白净净一张小脸还是一副半大小子的模样。

“认了，还能怎么样。” 魏大勋垂着眼睛，嘴角却勾起来，浅浅的梨涡在那张脸上特别扎眼。有些人仿佛就是天生带苦相，再笑都是那副样子，死撑着强颜欢笑。

白敬亭盯着他，张了张嘴，最后也没说什么，“嗯。” 起身时椅子在地面摩擦的声音刺耳。

他大勋哥喜欢笑。

可他总笑得特别狼狈。

 

 

06

“…白……白你轻点，” 酒吧厕所隔音不好，魏大勋头和肩膀都抵在门板上，跟着身后白敬亭冲刺的动作撞得隔间的门摇摇晃晃。

有人进来，在隔壁间里吐了，又歪着步子出去了。

他刚射了一次，不太浓稠的白浊顺着腿根流到膝弯，沾到了内裤上。他俩做爱的时候都不是太喜欢说话，酒吧厕所本来也吵，隔着几层墙壁外面的歌都是震天响，震得人耳膜发疼。

“你拿那个擦擦，”魏大勋还没缓过劲，看见白敬亭已经系好了裤子扣紧了皮带，十分顺手地扯出很长一串的厕纸递给他。射进去的东西留得深，会在之后的几个小时里慢慢流出来，现在他也没时间去清理，接过来草草擦了两下大腿上的体液，飞快提了裤子跟在白敬亭身后出了隔间。

“…那什么，小白，我就先走了还有单子等着的。最近挺忙，等空下来我给你打电话。” 他还是那么笑，眼睛眯成两条弯弯的缝，脸上的梨涡被阴影放大。

白敬亭摆了摆手，算是跟他在厕所门口告了别。

魏大勋在吧台取酒的时候收到了几个揶揄的眼神，他后知后觉把领口拉上去遮住脖子密不透风，对着吧台后面的镜子理了理头发，走到门口的时候听到后面有人吹口哨。

他推门，外面的风让他打了个寒战，翻出手机看了一眼，配送时间已经快要到了。

 

 

07

他以前住那地方，是个两层的小楼，又破又窄，一楼是个店面。魏大勋爷爷还在的时候开了个杂货店，虽说也不怎么挣钱，好歹在他上学那时候补贴点家用。

出来之后他都以为那地方早就拆了，结果没有。

爷爷在他入狱的第二年就去世了，这房子他一个人住不划算，而且这片地都被买下来了，要开发，迟早是要被拆的。卖房子的钱他在旧城区租了个小房子，弄了一辆二手的小电驴，剩下的当积蓄存起来了。

其实也没多少地方能用得着，他一不上大学二不搞创业，买车买房更是无稽之谈。但存着就存着，总归有个念头。啥时候要干不下去没法过了，还能把钱取出来，到哪去开始新的生活。

当时他进去的时候还是个小孩，现在不一样了，现在是大人了。这个世界对大人来说要残酷得多——当然他小时候也没吃过很多甜头就是了，不然也不至于为了几万块钱去杀人。

 

 

08

魏大勋今晚是跟小白约好了的。半个月之前说的，最近白敬亭老是加班，一拖就拖到现在。他自己那小房子本来就远，而且最近刚搬进去，乱得不行，他也不好意思让人家去他那。

白敬亭家就是个普通公寓，还是跟同事合住的房子。地方有点远，公寓楼修在山上，从小区侧门进去平层就是车库，他没来过，跟着手机里的地址门牌号在车库里转得晕头转向，正寻思着要不要打个电话问问。

不远的地方有人吵架，车库里声音传得远，他一个外人听着尴尬。本想躲远了再打电话，等电话刚一通，吵架那边却有人手机响了起来——那人是小白。

果不其然电话被飞快地按掉，他隐约能看见白敬亭一手扶着副驾驶的车门，另一只手在跟车里的人拉扯着，“您还是重新考虑考虑…我这边也有几个朋友，您要是愿意我可以把号码给您……今天真的是有人来找我……”

“…小白？” 电话被他攥在手里，指节捏得变形。

车旁的人抬头，脸上一瞬间地有一丝微不可查的窘迫，“你别插手，没你事上楼等我。” 白敬亭吸了吸鼻子，听起来很累，又不耐烦。

“小白的男朋友吧，我听小白说过你。”中年男人闻声下了车，伸出的手显得局促，布满了粗糙的皱纹，又浮肿泛着油腻的光。没有得到回应之后很快抽了回去，“我是最近小白他们公司一个大项目的投资方，谈了生意今天送他……”

“你刚在车里扯他什么了？”他问。

男人收起了摆出来的假笑，“呵，我们不过是生意上的……”

“我问你刚在车里你扯啥了，”拳头落下去的时候其实没电影里拍的那么响，轻得他自己都没什么感觉，总以为能听见咔嚓的骨头脆掉的声音。

“拉他手了是不？” 

车上的警报响了，没人来管。

白敬亭还是站在车门边上，愣了一会没立马冲上来拦他，他只当这是默许了。

到了也没打几下，被拉开了，他见好就收。那男人捂着嘴，叫得倒挺大声，一看就是个娇贵惯了的有钱人。魏大勋没什么看不起有钱人的浅薄思想，就觉得眼前的这一个该挨打。

小白蹲下去扶了那个男人，他发福的身材并不轻，男人挣扎了一会才起来，嘴里还喊着要报警要他赔钱坐牢。

甚至有点可笑。

“说了跟你没关系。”但那双眼睛瞥到魏大勋身上的时候他迟疑了，白敬亭那双眼睛，侧着瞥人的时候显得特别绝情。跟他去探监那次，走时的表情一模一样。

魏大勋知道，因为他那次之后再也没去看过他。

白敬亭没有恼怒，没有焦躁，也没有厌恶，他说。跟你没关系。

“你今天先回去吧，我送他去医院。” 白敬亭搀着那人上车，他退后了半步让开地方。

轮胎轧过橡胶地面的声音特别难听。魏大勋站在车道中间，把红肿的指骨握紧抵在嘴上，下颚轻微滑动，他咬了咬后槽牙。


End file.
